Two is Better Than One
by Hotchocolate345
Summary: Second installment to one and only sorry it took so long :/ hope you enjoy WARNING: contains BL ;) You have been warned


_**A/N Hey guys! srry for this being late been busy...AND WENT TO JAPAN i freaking loved this summer, any way and I'm actualy having a life outside of F.F. so...but still everyday i guilt myself by reading your comments and i hope this will hold you over until next time :) I Love all of you!**_

_**sunny805**_

**iridescentAvian**

**Olympia5000 **

**starhunter9147**

**THANK YOU! you all helped to force me into writing this so i hope this shows how much i love you :D**

**HotChocolate345**

**Chapter Two Little Seedlings**

After making it to Marshall's house Finn left his bag near the door. He stretched his back at the loss of weight feeling much better than earlier. Marsh was in the kitchen already putting his new groceries away. "Do you eat the color red too?" Finn asks, now taking off his socks.

"Yea, what do you mean too?"

"Where I'm from we have a Vampire Queen Marceline, she eats red." Finn is now sitting at the counter, watching as Marshall stows a box and a few red vials into the fridge. Marshall then turns to Finn holding a few strawberries.

"Want some? I seem to have no more room in here." He smiles at him in a friendly gesture with all his fangs showing.

Finn gets off his stool and makes his way over to the fridge. He takes one and tears off the stem. "Please and thank you." Finn says before eating it. Marsh the takes out a bowl and puts some cherries, strawberries and raspberries into it. He then makes his way to the couch and turns on the television to a movie put in earlier.

"Wanna watch?"

"What is it?

~30 minutes later~

Finn is now huddled closer to Marshall, yelling swears and asking why he made him watch this disaster. "Finn, I didn't make you watch anything. " Marsh tries to say without laughing. "And this isn't even all that scary."

Finn looks up at him through a glare, tightening his grip when a blood curdling screech and off tune piano is heard through the speakers "You could at least told me this was a slasher."

"Do you wish to watch something else dear master?"

Finn's glare worsens. "No, watch your precious movie. I'll just be here, cowering."

Marshall laughs. "We don't have to watch this; we could always do something else."

Finn silently broods, staring at his plaid over shirt. "What do you mean by that?"

Marshall doesn't answer; he just presses pause and situates Finn onto his lap then moves his hands to his own shoulders to steady him. Finn looks into his eyes to see pure mischief. The Vampire then rests his hands on Finn's hips to help relax him a bit. He cups one of his cheeks as Finn smiles in the shy way that makes Marsh want to eat him.

"Why are you so cute?"

Finn leans into his hand eyes closed. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Marshall lightly pushes his lips to Finn's, he smiles and kisses back sweetly. The kiss gradually gets more passionate; with pants of breath and biting of the lips in between. Finn's hands are now resting under Marsh's shirts, heating up his cold as death skin. And Marshall is slowly moving his hands up and down Finn's thighs, the bear hat now long gone.

Finn then puts this to an end, too soon for Marshall's taste, and snuggles his head into the crook of his neck, sighing in content with air blowing lightly on Marsh's bite marks, causing an involuntary shiver to run through him.

"Where will I be sleeping Marsh?" He wraps his arms around him and adjusts himself so he's fully wrapped around the vampire's body. "Inter Dimensional travel makes for the traveler to be very fatigued." Nerd – Glasses making themselves known once again.

"Where do you wish to sleep, Finny?" He asks, threading his fingers through his blonde locks. "The couch, the floor, a table, the counter, the bathtub, my other couch, -"

"Are we speaking of the same sleep?" He looks up at him with half lidded eyes and a stifling yawn.

"I do not know, which are you thinking of?" The Vampire King smirks, acting as if this were some game.

"How about we drift off to dreamland in your bed and we can continue this enchanting conversation tomorrow." Finn suggests partially sarcastically. Marshall starts to float, in the same position, and not letting go of him to carry the young teen to his room. Finn replaces his head to his previous position, and closes his eyes. Already on his way to dreamland he starts to breathe much more calmly.

Marshall looks down at him, holding his head to his neck as he moves through the house. He hovers over the bed, pulling the old, unused, covers over them. He then lies down to watch Finn sleep atop him, whilst he waits for morning to feel the sting of rest hit him.

There's a knock at the front door early the next morning, just when Marsh was about ready to drift off. Somewhere during the night Marshall ended up locked under Finn and he didn't want to wake him now so he slowly turns into a bat and goes downstairs. After changing back he groggily opens the door, scratching his head.

"Marshall, are you really having Finn here?" A sickly sweet voice asks. Marsh opens his eyes to see a casually dressed Gumball on his thresh. He grunts in response. "Shouldn't he be staying with Fiona?"

"And why should that be Gummy? Do you really think he could handle how messy she is with her undergarments or how Cake would practically attack him for just being there?"

"You're right, but still how did you get him to agree to stay here?"

Marshall smirks and winks slowly closing the door. "How do you think, Barnaby?" the door closes on a partially disgusted. After the door is fully closed he hears Gumball walking away along the edge of the stagnant water in the little cave Marshall calls his home.

The vampire King, exhausted, sighs and rests his head on the door thinking about the events of the previous night. Already knowing he's hooked to the little blonde, he can't stay away, and on the few moments he is away he can't stop thinking of him. He knows he cannot stay forever of course, Marsh knew this.

_Can't I be a little selfish though? _He asked himself. He gets up from the door, still half awake. Floating up to his room he sees Finn in his sleeping state. Vulnerable, cuter than awake, snoring silently, Marshall wished he could stay here forever. Even then he'd have to turn him into exactly what he himself is. Sitting next to him he pets his head. Finn moves from the pillow onto his laps and smiles, sighing into the cloth covering his leg.

"You going back to sleep," Finn asks with closed eyes and a sleepy smile. "or are you just gonna watch me like a vulture?"

"Yes, I'm too tired to function. Will you stay?" Marshall moves under the covers, holding him close and drifting off before Finn can answer.

"As long as I can get up in awhile to eat I'll stay."

"…mhm, you're too warm for your own good." Marshall mumbles into his hair.

"Go to sleep Marsh."


End file.
